Mike (The Stickworld)
"It's magic!" Mike's most frequently used quote. "They're fighting and there's nothing I can do to stop them. If The First Overseer wins, my family and everyone else is doomed. I can only hope for the best..." Mike realizes that the two Overseers are fighting and he hopes for the best''.'' "Wow!. Thanks a lot Mister Sheep!. You saved me!" Mike congratulating The Super Retarded Magician. "Mister Sheep!" Mike meets The Super Retarded Magician. "This looks terrifying..." Mike upon entering The Tower of Doom. "I'm too late!. He's here!. And he destroyed his own son ?!" Mike realizes that Gabriel has doomed The Stickworld. "I'll give it to him tomorrow. I really need to go home and recover" Mike promises to give The Book of Souls to Overseer Lolph the next day. "Hold it right there!" Mike telling Gabriel to abort his plan. "Thanks a lot for your help, Mister Sheep! I wouldn't have been able to do this myself.Please tell me if You ever need any help!" Mike thanking Mister Sheep for helping with The Tower of Doom. "You should have thought about that before you doomed us all by awakening that monster!" Mike telling off Gabriel. "How did you survive when he attacked you btw (By The Way)?" Mike asking Gabriel how he survived his own death. "They are up there fighting right now and The Overseer is losing!" Mike telling Gabriel what is happening. "So where shall we begin ?" Mike in The Stickworld 8.5 and ''The ''Stickworld 9. "Oh, the book ?. I lost it. Dropped it somewhere. No idea where." Mike tells Overseer Lolph what had happened to the book. "Who are you...?" Mike meets an Old Man. "I'll try blue. BYE!" Mike leaves the Old Man. "Nooooo!.I FORGOT to bring his book!. WHY???" Mike realizes that he forgot the book. "Just kidding. Here it is." Mike handing over the Book of Souls to The Overseer. "NO!!!.I HATE that place!" Mike hates The Tower of Doom. "Umm, I met a really old and weird guy today that told me about a secret room in The Tower of Doom. Do YOU know anything about that ?". Mike tells Overseer Lolph about the old man. "Mr Sheep!. Didn't see you there!. Sorry!" Mike bumps into Mr Sheep. "Hey, that wasn't so bad!" Mike passes Floor 0. "I'm afraid we'd rather kick your puke-green butt and keep the reward ourselves!" Mike refusing to hand over the reward to the Poison Magician "That guy was really annoying!" Mike calls the Poison Magician annoying. "How do you know my name ?. And how did you know about the secret room in The Tower of Doom ?" Mike asks the Old Man how he knew about the secret room and how he knew his name. "You can keep the change" Mike kills a bunch of rookie magicians. "Wow!. That was amazing!. Thanks a lot Mr Sheep." Mr Sheep saves Mike. "Look! Here's an oddly shaped hole in the wall!. We can enter here!" Mike and Mr Sheep enter The Creator's headquarters. "The Soul Stone!" Mike and Mr Sheep find The Soul Stone. "This is my home. We can rest here, and You can meet My family." Mike and Mr Sheep decide to stay at Mike's place. "I...don't believe you!" Mike does not believe that his death will happen. "Wow...This place is HOT!!!" Mike and Mr Sheep arrive in the desert. "'' WHERE IS THE FRICKING CAVE!?!" Mike asking where to find The Cave of Doom. Mike is the main protagonist in The Stickworld. The Stickworld Mike's son Marcus falls ill and Mike decides to get the medicine himself. This meant crossing the cliff. Mike has trained a lot since then and leaves to get the medicine.When he crosses the cliff, he meets The Overseer (Lolph). The Overseer decides to train him in the ways of magic.Mike agrees.Later, he goes back across and realizes he forgot the medicine.He goes back to get it. Later, he returns WITH the medicine. The Stickworld 2 Since his last adventure, Mike has been training and going out a lot. His wife Mary notices this and asks why. He tells her why and before leaving, he asks about dinner.He arrives at a cliff and faces off with a Stickbot. He destroys it and meets up with Overseer Lolph again. He starts his training by learning magic.Mike tries to cross the cliff and succeeds. He meets a man named Gabriel. He asks if Mike can teach him magic. Mike is in a big hurry and has to learn it himself and goes home. The Stickworld 3 In this episode, Mike has learned to fully master magic.Mike thinks that The Overseer is his teacher and Mary asks him why The Overseer would want to teach Mike.Mike decides to go ask. He arrives at cliff with a fort in the middle. He is almost ran down by an escaped Stickbot. He meets Overseer Lolph, who is impressed by Mike's skill.Mike asks if he is The Overseer and Overseer Lolph replies yes. Mike asks why he is teaching him, but Overseer Lolph has his reasons.Mike arrives home and teaches Gabriel how to use magic. Gabriel teleports away to have some practice. The Stickworld 4 Mike asks Mary to borrow a gun from someone and shoot him. Mary disagrees, so she throws a small rock at him.It hits him in the face. They try again and Mike uses his new ultra powerful magic shield to defend himself against a "most lethal attack". Mike says he will make dinner and flies off. He says he can fly because of magic. He crosses another cliff and meets The Super Retarded Magician (he calls him Mister Sheep because The Super Retarded Magician kept saying "Sheep!").He meets up with Overseer Lolph. Overseer Lolph says that since Mike can now fly, he can get Lolph's gift from The Tower of Doom and must bring a friend.Gabriel thanks Mike for teaching him magic.Later, Mike and his family eat dinner and Mary is surprised that the kitchen is not on fire, which Mike says is once again magic. The Stickworld 5 Mike tells Mary he is going to The Tower of Doom. He arrives there but in order to open the doors, he must press the two buttons there simultaneously. He finds Mister Sheep and gets his help and the two enter The Tower of Doom.Floor 1 is a room full of rotating chainsaws. Mike and Mister Sheep get out with no scratch.Floor 2 is a room with two balls. The balls attack them, but are easily defeated. Floor 3 is a gigantic maze.After taking a few wrong routes, the two of them get out.On floor 4, the two have to find out what the Latin word "Ovis" means. Mike is almost killed, but Mister Sheep guesses "Sheep" which is correct, despite the fact that Ovis was a Latin word of doom. Mike screams "''I HATE THIS PLACE!!!.ARE WE AT THE TOP FLOOR YET ?". The Stickworld 6 Mike and Mister Sheep have just beaten floor 8. They proceed to floor 9 but go back down to floor 8. The two go back up and successfully beat floor 9. On floor ten, they have to beat several balls. They do so but then face The Boss. They are almost killed, but they destroy it. They go up to floor 11 and Mike retrieves The Book of Souls and promises to give it to Overseer Lolph the very next day. Upon arriving home, Dave tells Mike to follow him to the graveyard. He informs Mike of what is going to happen. Mike tries to stop Gabriel from resurrecting The First Overseer and they engage in battle. Gabriel finally gets Mike to leave by saying that he should say a proper goodbye to his wife and son, while Gabriel releases The First Overseer. The Stickworld 7 Mike tells everyone to hide in the underground caves while he goes to stop Gabriel again. At the time, Gabriel has been executed by his father, much to Mike's own horror and shock. The First Overseer follows him. Mike hides in the underground caves with the others while The First Overseer destroys the village.Mike is soon given directions to the Overseer's heavenly realm. He starts to go there while The First Overseer follows him. During the way, Mike faces a beginner magician and rookie magician, an intermediate magician, a beginner force magician, an MP (Magic Prototype) Stickbot, a master magician, an a beginner time magician all of which are destroyed. He goes up into the heavenly realm and finds Overseer Lolph. The First Overseer also arrives. The Stickworld 8 Mike is told to leave the Heavenly Realm. Soon he realizes that the two Overseers have started a fight. Mike hopes for the best. Overseer Lolph is losing. Mike sees this and Gabriel claims to know why. Mike tries to attack him and as a result, Gabriel is told off for awakening The First Overseer. Gabriel succeeds in teaching Overseer Lolph a way to damage The First Overseer. Gabriel realizes that something still has yet to be done and tells Mike to meet him at the graveyard. Because of the new skill he just learnt, Overseer Lolph emerges victorious and congratulates both. In a mid credits scene, Mike is seen reuniting with his family and a strange voice draws him away from them. The Stickworld 9 Mike searches the secret underground caves and eventually finds the voice: an old man. Mike explains that he has been searching around the caves forever. The Old Man tells Mike about a secret room in The Tower of Doom. Mike refuses to listen but agrees after hearing "high risk, high reward". He confronts his family and tells them about the old man. He leaves for the Heavenly Realm and while on his way, he realizes that he forgot the book. He goes back to get it and arrives, moments later. He arrives at the Heavenly Realm. He gives the book to Overseer Lolph. Overseer Lolph asks if he had fun in The Tower of Doom. Mike has a flashback to all the people and things that had wished him good luck at the tower, starting with The Overseer in The Stickworld part IV ending at Dave in The Stickworld part V. Overseer Lolph gives Mike some notes on how to become stronger. Mike also tells Overseer Lolph about the reward at The Tower of Doom. Overseer Lolph instructs him to explore it. Mike bumps into Mr Sheep. Mike and Mr Sheep enter The Tower of Doom and press the blue button. They enter and pass Floor 0 and enter Floor -1. They are confronted by a Poison Magician. Mike is almost attacked and killed, but Mr Sheep kills the Poison Magician. Then, they open the reward. The reward is a book on how to discover your unique abilities. Mike falls asleep reading it but he wakes up and reads it. The Stickworld 10 Mike arrives in the secret underground caves. The Old Man greets him by his name which surprises Mike. Mike asks him how he knew about the secret room in The Tower of Doom and what his name was. The Old Man replies that he knows everything because he has been around since the beginning. Mike leaves and decides to try a new cliff. He arrives at the Green Cliff. He faces a rookie magician who refuses to let him pass, unless he pays with his life. He sends for fourteen other rookie magicians the fifteen of them attack him. Mike is almost killed but he uses his Full Heal and successfully destroys them. He goes back home. The next day, he realizes that he forgot to use the shield, so he uses it. Overseer Lolph suddenly appears, via apparition magic which scares Mike. Overseer Lolph asks him to come to the Heavenly Realm. Later, Overseer Lolph asks Mike to give something to The Creators. He draws a map on the other side to help Mike. Mike asks "Is this part of my training ?" but because he was almost suffocated by the paper it comes out as "Ischdispawtoshmytwaining ?". He removes it and asks again. Overseer Lolph says yes. Mike arrives at the White Cliff and is attacked a new Magic Prototype Stickbot. He uses his shield but he almost dies until Mr Sheep saves him. Mike asks if he wants to tag along and Mr Sheep agrees. Surprisingly, the headquarters is near, so they enter through a hole that the Boss made when he punched his assistant through the wall. The Stickworld 11 Mike and Mr Sheep confront The Creator and give him the instructions.As a result of this, he promises to reward them handsomely. He tells them that in order for his gift to work, it needs a Soul Stone. He tells them that the only known one of it's kind, is located in The Grasslands of Doom. So Mike and Mr Sheep decide travel there and retrieve it. On the way, Mike exclaims that going there is very exciting since he had never seen grass before. Then, they keep travelling.Later, Mike and Mr Sheep, have been travelling for a long time so they decide to sleep. The next day, Mike can't find Mr Sheep, figuring that he went off without him. He eventually finds him in The Grasslands of Doom. They eventually find the soul stone, but it gets eaten by a serpent. They fight the serpent, and eventually defeat it. Mike and Mr Sheep go to Mike's village. And when he speaks to the Old Man, he is told that later, he will be killed. The Stickworld 12 Mike does not believe the Old Man and instead asks who "he" is. Old Man reveals that through this sacrifice, he will give The Stickworld a chance. Mike tells him that he can't do that because he is weak but he will know when the time comes to him. The Serpent attacks the village, forcing Mike and Mr Sheep to flee. The Serpent attacks them again ( and with it's acid, even burns out part of the graveyard). After being chased down, they manage to find refuge in a cave of some sort. The Serpent attacked them again and they are almost eaten up but they draw it away. Mike and Mr Sheep arrive at headquarters and hand over the soul stone. The Boss gives them the next set of instructions: Go find The Cave of Doom and retrieve the power stone. Meanwhile,after leaving, The Serpent attacks. Mike and Mr Sheep take a rest at the Yellow Cliff. The Serpent gets destroyed by The Boss. After waking up, Mike and Mr Sheep arrive in the desert but a witch spots them. The Stickworld 13 Following part 12, Mike and Mr Sheep have been travelling through the desert for a long time. Mike complains that he is getting hot. Soon after, they arrive outside a castle. Two Sand Magicians come out to get them to leave. They have to leave because the witch inside does not like strangers. Mike refuses to leave. A battle ensues after Mike thinks that the Sand Magicians are in fact, Cheese Magicians. One Sand Magician gets killed. The other one retreats back to the castle. However that one gets killed by the witch. A Stone Giant is sent to destroy them but it gets buried alive. It reappears and gets killed by Mr Sheep. The Witch comes out to fight them. She tells them that she was to guard to Power Stone that was inside the castle.She has foreseen that Mr Sheep is the most powerful, despite his lack of speed. During the fight, Mr Sheep shatters her crystal ball (which supplies her magic for her), allowing Mike to knock her off her broom. Mike and Mr Sheep decide to take rest in the castle. While sleeping, Mike realizes that he must tell his family about the Prophecy or they will not cope with his loss. He is seen crying. The Stickworld 14 Mike arrives to comfort Mr Sheep after he regains his memory of Middle Brother. They travel to The Cave of Doom. They arrive and enter The Cave of Doom. After passing several rooms, Mike realises that the black square in the corner is a map that adds random rooms to itself. Later he gets dumped out. He re-enters the cave and tries again the different rooms. After blowing up something and regrouping with his friend, they decide to rest before battling the boss. The Stickworld 15 Mike asks Mr Sheep if he is ready for the boss. Mr Sheep replies by saying "Sheep!". Mike is still not convinced, but they proceed to fight the boss who just so happens to be a set of eyeballs with claws laser-beams. Mr Sheep almost dies but the boss is defeated and they gain the power stone. Plus, Mike learns how to use a curve-shot..When Mike decides that they should give to that "weird and slightly suspicious guy" (the Boss/Big Brother), Mr Sheep's memories return. They decide to rest at the witch's castle. While travelling through the desert after their nap, they find out that the Witch is not gone. She has gotten her hands on the back-up crystal ball. She turns into an alien and starts attacking the pair. They almost lose but she is destroyed. They arrive at the Headquarters. They discover that the Boss has been killed. However, Mike resurrects him using his full heal abilities. He reveals that Little Brother was killed. Mike passes the power stone on to him. He gives the soul stone device to him and leaves. He comes across the final Shadow Magician but she lets him go so he can deliver the device to the Overseer. He hands it to The Overseer upon his arrival. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 8.50.37 AM.png|Mike Screenshot 2019-04-01 at 5.04.48 PM.png|Mike meets Overseer Lolph Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.28.45 PM.png|Mike teams up against the MP Stickbot Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.29.37 PM.png|Mike destroys the MP Stickbot Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.22.55 PM.png|Mike goes flying into the air Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.20.21 AM.png|Mike and Overseer Lolph confront The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 11.23.10 AM.png|Mike at The Tower of Doom Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.06.56 AM.png|Mike realises that Gabriel is dead and has doomed the entire Stickworld Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.07.48 AM.png|The First Overseer follows Mike Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 6.06.27 PM.png|Mike meets The Super Retarded Magician Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 6.05.53 PM.png|Mike vs a rookie magician and beginner magician Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 6.05.00 PM.png|Mike vs the beginner time magician Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 6.05.20 PM.png|Mike vs a master magician Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 6.05.28 PM.png|Mike vs a beginner force magician Screenshot 2019-05-15 at 9.37.26 PM.png|Mike vs Gabriel Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 6.11.12 PM.png|Mike meets Gabriel Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 6.11.55 PM.png|Gabriel thanks Mike for teaching him magic Screenshot 2019-06-04 at 3.37.55 PM.png|Mike telling off Gabriel Screenshot 2019-06-05 at 10.19.59 PM.png|Mike is drawn away by the strange voice Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 4.44.41 PM.png|IT'S MAGIC!!! Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 20.56.49.png|Mike meets the Old Man Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 20.57.12.png|Mike is told about the secret room Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 20.57.17.png|Mike hears of the reward Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 20.57.33.png|Mike is told which of the two buttons to press Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.01.19.png|Mike tells his family about the old man Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.10.08.png|Mike forgot the Book of Souls Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.13.56.png|Mike hands over the book Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.15.23.png|Personal notes from The Overseer himself Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.22.34.png|Mike tells Overseer Lolph about the secret room. Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.22.52.png|Mike bumps into Mr Sheep Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.24.36.png|Mike and Mr Sheep on Floor 0 Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.26.43.png|Mike and Mr Sheep on Floor -1 Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 14.54.04.png|The duo are attacked by the Poison Magician Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.26.28.png|Mike is attacked Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.58.59.png|The Poison Magician is destroyed Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.32.39.png|The reward is opened Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.33.51.png|The reward Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.35.57.png|Mike fell asleep Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.36.22.png|Mike thinks he learned something Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.43.34.png|Mike asks how the Old Man knew his name Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.44.54.png|Mike asks who the Old Man is Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.47.33.png|Mike crosses the Blue Cliff Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.48.20.png|Mike comes across a rookie magician Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.48.39.png|Mike is attacked by fifteen rookie magicians Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.49.21.png|Mike is attacked Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.50.00.png|Mike destroys the magicians Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.52.34.png|Mike uses the Full Heal Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.53.30.png|Mike learned how to use a tri-shot Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.54.41.png|Mike uses the shield Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.55.19.png|Overseer Lolph frightens Mike Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.56.35.png|Mike is given a specific set of instructions Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.58.14.png|The map Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 08.58.58.png|Mike is attacked by the Magic Stickbot Screenshot 2019-08-16 at 20.58.55.png|Mr Sheep destroys the new Magic Prototype Stickbot|link=The MP Stickbot is destroyed Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 09.00.29.png|Mike thanks Mr Sheep Screenshot 2019-08-18 at 09.01.19.png|Mike enters The Creator's headquarters Screenshot 2019-08-26 at 5.40.16 PM.png|Mike kills a Beginner Magician Screenshot 2019-08-26 at 5.41.15 PM.png|Mike kills another Beginner Magician Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.24.49.png|Mike gives The Creator's instructions Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.25.03.png|The Creator promises to reward Mike Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.25.35.png|The Creator telling Mike where to go if he wants to find the soul stone Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.29.15.png|Mike realising how exciting this new experience is Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.29.38.png|Mike goes for a dip Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.29.54.png|The water was cold Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.31.49.png|Mike and Mr Sheep travelled for a long time Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.32.21.png|Mike and Mr Sheep sleeping Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.32.53.png|Mike facing a Junior Serpent Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.33.12.png|Grass Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.34.06.png|The soul stone Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.34.15.png|The soul stone got swallowed by a Junior Serpent Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.34.34.png|Mike and Mr Sheep fighting the Junior Serpent Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.35.28.png|The Junior Serpent is destroyed Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.35.52.png|Mike collects the soul stone Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.36.16.png|Mike takes Mr Sheep to his house Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.36.25.png|Mike telling his wife, Mary and son, Marcus about Mr Sheep Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.36.44.png|Mike's future Hi.PNG|Mike does not believe Old Man's news Bye.PNG|Mike asks who "he" is Live.PNG|Old Man telling Mike that through this sacrifice, the Stickworld will be given a chance Die.PNG|Old Man telling Mike that he will know when time comes to make the great sacrifice WCKD.PNG|The Serpent attacks Mike and Mr Sheep World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep almost become The Serpents lunch The Maze Runner.PNG|Mike handing over the soul stone Maze Runner The Scorch Trials.PNG|Mike's next mission Maze Runner The Deathe Cure.PNG|The assistant complementing that they look weak and ,might not survive The Cave of Doom dead.PNG|Mike asking for the cave's directions Maze Runner The Kill Order.PNG|Mike and Mister Sheep decide to rest for the night Maze Runner The Fever Code.PNG|Mister Sheep and Mike waking up the next day Grievers.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep come across a desert Cranks.PNG|While crossing the desert, a fortune teller spots the two diehard.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep battle the Sand magicians erutcap.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep battle the Stone Giant Nood.PNG|The Witch delaying Mike and Mr Sheep Parabellum.PNG|The Witch explaining why they can't have the stone It Chapter Two.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep versus the Witch Stephen King's IT.PNG|After realising the Witch is only attacking Mr Sheep, Mike tells him to hide in the sand. Dood.PNG|The Witch's crystal ball is destroyed Diks.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep defeated the Witch. mike.PNG|Mike speaking in his sleep 16.PNG|Mike comforting Mr Sheep 17.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep arrive at The Cave of Doom 18.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep enter the cave 19.PNG|Mike remembers an old game that he played once 20.PNG|Mike gets dumped out 21.PNG|Mike returns again 22.PNG|The two decide to rest before facing the boss 70.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep prepare for the boss 71.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep face the boss 72.PNG|Mike learns the curve-shot 73.PNG|The boss is killed 74.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep get more power 76.PNG|Mike with the power stone 77.PNG|Mike references the Boss 78.PNG|Mike sleeps in the drawer while Mr Sheep sleeps on the bed 79.PNG|Mike has trouble escaping the drawer but he blows it up 80.PNG|Mike and Mr Sheep facing the Witchmonster 81.PNG|Mike and Mister Sheep killed and destroyed the Witchmonster for good this time unlike part thirteen:the witch Gallery 2 82.PNG|The Boss is dead 83.PNG|There is nothing they can do for him 84.PNG|The Boss is Mr Sheep's big brother 85.PNG|The Boss is eeevil 86.PNG|Mike decides to use the Full Heal Unique Ability 87.PNG|Mr Sheep starts looking for his little brother 88.PNG|The Boss is resurrected 89.PNG|Mr Sheep asks where Little Brother is 90.PNG|Little Brother's fate 91.PNG|The Boss gets the power stone